From You
by PrincessLia
Summary: Who does K-Mart take after? A little One-Shot based on 'From you' by 'Foxfire141' ;)


**IMPORTANT, Please Read:**This FF was based on a REALLY neat Fanart I found on deviantART: **From You** by **Foxfire141**. Take my advise and go check out her _AWESOME_ art :D

(This FF doesn't even slightly reach the greatness of the the original Fanart xD)

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Alice and Claire were done with the evening walk though the camp and went towards the fireplace. L.J., Betty, Carlos, Mikey, Chase Otto where sitting on logs which were placed around the small fire.

"I'm just saying, K-Mart is Claire's daughter, not Alice's. She has a cap just like Claire's, she organizes he children whenever something happens, she always tries to stay objective when something is up for discussion and she also has sunglasses just like Claire's." L.J. crossed his arms and Betty shook her head.

"Oh please, the girl has already turned into a less frightening version of Alice. She keeps sneaking up on people, just like Alice does. She organized herself a nice wooden baseball bat with which she can come into close contact with those rotten bastards, just like Alice. She just leans onto objects, observing people, just like Alice does. She-" Betty stopped talking as Claire cleared her throat and the group realized the present of the convoy leader and the super woman.

"What are you guys talking about?" Claire's eyebrow was raised and Alice only grinned. Carlos was the first to speak.

"Well, I just mentioned that K-Mart is a clean mixture between you and the blonde superwoman behind you." He grinned and pointed at Alice, who only rolled her eyes, but also playfully grinned. L.J. threw his arms up and shouted.

"She is a little Claire!" Betty slapped his arm.

"Nuh-uh hun, she may have been a little Claire before, but now she has turned into little Alice."

"Ya' know what mates? I'm with Carlos. K-Mart is a neat and tidy mix between Red and Superwoman." Carlos grinned and high-fived Chase. The others growled and instantly started to argue with one another. Claire sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Alice leaned forward and laid her head onto Claire's shoulder, causing the leader to blush.

"Hey Claire, how about we just end this discussion once and for all?" Claire shuddered at the feeling of Alice's warm breath against her ear.

"And how would you propose we do that?" Claire didn't want anybody to find out about her relationship with Alice, but since everyone was busy with shouting arguments at each other, she let Alice lean onto her.

"Oh, that's pretty easy." The blonde's voice was flirtatious and Claire closed her eyes as Alice kissed her neck.

"We just make a baby and see how it will be like." Claire's eyes snapped open and she blushed deeply. She quickly made a sidestep and Alice, who hadn't expected the sudden movement, nearly fell down face first. Claire calmed herself down and then cleared her throat, successfully receiving the attention of the other adults.

"Okay guys break it up. It's late and I don't want you to disturb the ones that are already in bed."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Come on people, look alive!" Claire was walking through the camp, waking the remaining members of the convoy so they could move to their next destination.

"Claire we got a problem!" Mikey was running towards he redhead and Claire frowned.

"What is it?" The boy took a deep breath after every word and then pointed towards something.

"Zombies... that... direction..."

"Damn. Is someone already there?"

"Alice..." Claire put her hand over her forehead, nearly knocking down her cap and though it over for a second. She then clapped her hands together and turned to the boy.

"Okay, whatever. You go tell Carlos to take over the arrangement so we can leave as planned and I'll go check it out." She quickly moved towards the direction Mikey pointed at. She soon saw Alice and walked up the her.

"So? They all dead yet?" Alice grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"The Zombies? Yeah, they normally are dead, why do you ask?" Claire leaned her hand onto her hip and threw a deadly glare at the blonde. She hadn't slept well and wasn't up for Alice's jokes.

"I meant if they are dead for good." Alice chuckled.

"Mostly." the blonde smiled and Claire frowned.

"What does 'mostly' mean?"

"Well, most of them are dead for good. K-Mart was already here when I came and she asked me if she could handle them on her own." Claire's mask fell and she had a shocked expression.

"Oh great. And you let her? What if anything happens?" The redhead slapped Alice's arm and the superwoman raised her arms in defeat.

"Calm down. There were only 7 of them and K-Mart took her new baseball bat." Claire growled.

"You know what, that girl really is like you. She always get herself into trouble and doesn't think of the possible consequences." Alice nudged Claire's shoulder.

"Not really, she takes after you. She said she wants to learn how to handle herself, that these zombies would be a good and safe way to practice. I checked, they are all very slow and no danger to anybody." Claire was nervously looking around, searching for the girl.

"Come on Claire, I'll show you. She probably already killed all of them." They followed a trail of 6 dead zombies, all of them had smashed heads.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Claire only shook her head and Alice fought hard not to laugh at the scene that was displaying in front of them.

"She gets that from you, you know ." Claire crossed her arms and Alice smiled. K-Mart had her arms stretched out in front of her like a zombie and she was stretching out her tongue. She slowly walked away from the zombie that was limping after her.

"Come on K-Mart stop mocking the zombie or Claire will get really mad." K-Mart smiled at Alice, then knelt down and picked up her bat. She then quickly turned around and her face filled with anger as she shouted at the undead.

"I'm going to FUCK you up!" Alice smile fell and her eyes went wide.

"She gets THAT from you." The blonde pointed at Claire, who only rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Now, if you haven't done it yet, go check out Foxfire141's page :D It's totally worth it I promise ;)_


End file.
